when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lana Loud
"The next Loud sister I am seeing her right now is Lana. Lana Loud. I noticed her red baseball cap, white sneakers with blue stripes, a murky green T-shirt under her dark blue overalls. She is the Supreme Commander of my country. Our only hope. Her magnificence gave us brilliance to all over South Korean men, women and children, even for myself." --Su Ji-Hoon, Sniper XB3 Lana Loud is a main character of The Loud House. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is the Supreme Commander of the Republic of Korea, the rival of her younger twin sister, who also is the Supreme Commander of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Lola Loud, and one of the six main protagonists of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (along with Su Ji-Hoon, Ryan Edwards, Robot Matrix, Moon Jae-in, and Ruby Ramirez). She is also the Supreme Leader of the Asian Federation (AF) and the Supreme Chairgirl of the Grand Alliance. Biography At 6 years old, Lana is the fourth-youngest child of the Loud family, and the second-oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lola's older twin sister, with whom she attends the 1st grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. Defending Lana Loud Preparing Nuclear Weapons Building Tomboyish Weapons Declaration of War Against the Nazi Union Personality Lana is a tomboy, contrasting with her twin's more girly personality. She loves to play in mud, and enjoys getting her hands dirty. Her pleasures are found in filth of all kinds, and anything unhygienic, from frogs to digging in the trash for chewing gum to doing business outdoors. Despite her tomboyishness, and gross habits, she is a decent enough person, and is loving towards her family. She is a junior expert plumber, this and other jobs close to filth, fixing artifacts, like in a The Loud House episode, "Sleuth or Consequences," where she uses "Big Bertha" a plunger to unclog the toilet, although also aiming to make a poop big enough to clog the toilet herself. Other example being in "Suite and Sour" where she fixed a shower. She also possesses extensive knowledge in automotive repair and machinery, and sometimes can be seen fixing Lola's car or even Vanzilla. Nick Description "Lana Loud is the resident Ms. Fix-It, and is always ready to lend a hand, no matter how dirty the job. Need your toilet unclogged? Snake fed? No job is too tough, or too gross to take on. All she asks in return is a little A-B-C gum, or a handful of dog food." Apearance Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does. She wears a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Her nightwear just consists of a murky green shirt. Her swimsuit is a blue one piece, which looks like overalls. Her snow attire consists of a yellow coat with matching pants, blue boots with matching gloves, completed with green earmuffs. Category:Blondes Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Politicians Category:South Koreans Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Survivors Category:The Loud House Characters